As electronic devices grow increasingly more complex and feature rich, the need for an improved user interface grows commensurately. The user interface of electronic devices often includes a mix of virtual and physical interface objects. A portion of the user interface of the device could be included on a touch sensitive display while another portion of the user interface could be realized by more conventional buttons and/or switches. Unfortunately, conventional push buttons are often limited to providing a small number of different inputs and often are capable of providing only a single type of input. To make matters worse, electronic device manufactures are increasingly moving toward water-resistant robust devices built to withstand relatively harsh environmental buttons, making a large number of conventional buttons, which generally need robust sealing, undesirable. For this reason, ways of adding additional functionality to a button and/or switch is desirable.